Viewers have an ever-increasing selection of television programming to choose from, and may want to locate programming choices that are of interest to them. In addition to scheduled television program broadcasts, television viewing options also include on-demand choices which enable a viewer to search for and request media content for viewing when convenient rather than at a scheduled broadcast time. Typically, a viewer can initiate a search for a list of television programming choices and on-demand viewing choices in a program guide (also commonly referred to as an electronic program guide or “EPG”). The program descriptions shown in a program guide, however, are displayed in a single dimension and rarely provide enough information for a viewer to decide whether a program or movie will be of interest to them.
In other television programming and/or menu search systems, a viewer may select a genre or program category by which to locate particular types of programs and movies that may be of interest to them. Alternatively, a viewer may designate a particular actor as a basis to locate television programs and/or movies in which the actor appears. However, these types of program category search systems also initiate a search for programs of interest and return viewing options in a single dimension.